


【洋灵】雪之花.  05

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】雪之花.  05

李英超看到李英宰带着公司高层恭恭敬敬地站在大门口的阵仗，着实吓了一跳。

李振洋稍微紧了紧拉着李英超的手，迅速换上了公式化的笑脸，带着李英超慢慢往前走。

待二人走到正门口，候在那的高层们齐齐鞠躬道，“欢迎李总，小李总。”

李英超有些局促，下意识地转头看向李振洋，却被皮笑肉不笑迎上来的李英宰打断了。

“弟弟今天刚来公司，我带各位来欢迎欢迎你们。”一边说着还一边上前去想要给李英超一个拥抱，“我们宝贝弟弟，大哥可是很期待你的表现呢。”

“呵……”李振洋轻笑一声，稍微往前了半步将李英超挡在身后，“我也很期待我们小超，超超第一次接触公司，做的不好的烦大哥多多包容多多指教。”

李振洋微笑着像李英宰和众高层们点了点头，波澜不惊的拉着有些不习惯的李英超进了公司大厅，上了专属电梯。

电梯里，李英超长长的呼了一口气，紧紧绷住的神经一下子松懈了下来，冲着李振洋俏皮地吐了吐舌头，“吓死我啦！”

李振洋没有多说话，习惯性的用指腹在李英超的手背轻蹭以示安抚，耐心地等待电梯到达顶层。

小朋友从他身后探出脑袋，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛问他，“哥哥，我们会赢吗？”

会赢吗？

 

李英超和李振洋不约而同地想到了李英超五岁的时候，那年李振洋十二岁。

小朋友进了家门，急匆匆的挣扎开抱着他的管家的手，把外出穿的小鞋子踢到一边，顾不上换拖鞋，三两步噔噔噔跑进一楼一个阴暗的房间。那是他们父亲用来惩罚他们的小屋子，又潮又冷，常常一罚就是跪上一天。

小朋友手脚并用的爬到李振洋身上，然后伸出小手去搂住他哥哥的脖子，用脸蛋轻轻蹭了两下他哥的胸膛。

他哥哥在这里跪了很久了。

“怎么刚打医院回来就来了？”李振洋一边放柔声音一边伸手回抱他，把头埋在小朋友颈窝里深深吸了一口，是他的小朋友的奶香味，“要着凉的。”

“哥哥……”小朋友的声音里满满的都是委屈，“我害你被罚了。可是大哥骗人，明明是他把我带到泳池去的，怎么能说是哥哥没看好我害的我落水呢？”

李振洋轻轻笑了一声，“没有事的。”

他来了这里这些年，作为一个入侵者，父亲不看好，母亲不疼爱，大哥的排斥，下人看不起，和李英超这个自小丧母的小少爷一起相依为命，这些他都是习惯的。

只是还不能好好保护弟弟。

“今天去医院乖不乖？”他问。  
“超超很乖！”小孩抬起头对上他的眼睛，像是生怕他不相信，又重复了一遍，“超超很乖的！真的。护士姐姐给超超打针，超超都没有哭。”  
“我们小超真棒！”李振洋说着，在小孩的脑袋上揉了一把。

“那超超要奖励！”小朋友的声音上扬了几度，大眼睛亮晶晶的看着他。  
李振洋温柔一笑，随后“啵”的一声，在小朋友的额间印下一吻。  
“超超乖，很快就会变好的。”李振洋的眼睛盯着窗外，幽幽说着。

“嗯……”李英超乖乖的窝在他的怀里，“可是哥哥，我们为什么要跟大哥斗争呢？”  
“因为他想得到不属于自己的东西。”

 

那会儿李振洋随他母亲进李家已经四年多了，他们是在李英超六个月的时候来的李家。

李家原本的女主人，李英超和李英宰的母亲，去世半年。那个机关算尽的女人，在咽下最后一口气半年以后，迫于家族势力而答应联姻的男人迫不及待地将旧情人领进了家门。

这个屋子冰冰凉凉的，没有一点儿人情味，是这个屋子给李振洋唯一的印象。

在他那个从天而降的爹和他那个满心满脑装着钱财和复仇的妈装模作样的互诉衷肠的时候，李振洋推开了二楼角落里的那扇门。

幼小的婴儿躺在婴儿床里，哭的脸都紫了，小小的手不停的挥动，脚丫子把包在他身上的小被子蹬到了地上。

母亲生下他便撒手人寰，父亲的无暇顾及，让势利的保姆们对他不管不顾。

那年的李振洋不过七岁，记忆力还都是母亲给他灌输的思想，争夺财富，步步为营。他其实对于这个家里的任何一个人，都没有什么感情，包括苛待他的母亲。

可他不自觉地走向那个婴儿床，把小小的一团小婴儿抱在怀里。

 

说来神奇，啼哭不止的小孩在躺到他怀里的那一刻，竟然停下了哭声，睁着大的吓人的眼睛，盯着他看。

李英超和别的小婴儿不一样，没有柔柔软软的触感，抱在怀里轻飘飘的，一点分量也没有。

他像一只可怜的小猴子。

那是李振洋对李英超的第一印象。

 

小婴儿的脸上满是泪痕，因为哭的缺氧，脸颊上带着红晕，可他瘦的很，脸颊有些向里凹陷。

李振洋不自觉地伸出食指，想要戳一戳小朋友的脸蛋。那手指伸到了一半，却被一只小手握着，送到了流着口水的小嘴巴里。

小孩吮着他的手指，甚至还咧着嘴对他笑，他的体温透过薄薄的衣物，从他的臂弯里，传到他的心里。

软软的，暖暖的，有点轻，挺可爱。

那大概是李振洋被母亲带到这个冰冷的大房子里，唯一的一团温度，裹着李振洋冰冰凉凉的心，慢慢把他捂热。

他母亲总说他冷血得很，不哭不笑不招人喜欢，也从来不施舍给别人一丝温暖，甚至一点情感也不曾流露。

他小小年纪却少年早成，该怪他母亲自小便给他灌输一系列不同于寻常小孩的思想，或是他本就性格如此，他其实也不清楚。

但他在后来的日子里，把他所有的温柔与喜怒哀乐，统统给了他怀里的小朋友。

李英超是李振洋养大的，相依为命，一步一脚印。

 

会赢吗？

李振洋低头看着李英超，缓缓开口，“会的，宝贝。”

“可我害怕。我不怕我们输了，我怕我们输了，我又会很久很久见不到你。我不想要再找不到你了。”

李英超说着，低下头，手上绞着自己西装的下摆，委屈巴巴的惹人怜。

“不怕。”他听见李振洋说，“竞争我来做，你只需要好好的坐在你的位子上就可以了。”

李英超抬起头，眼睛里带着的都是坚定，他对他的哥哥说，”我不要。我会和你一起的，哥哥。真的，我现在很厉害的。”

他的哥哥看着他，随后莞尔一笑，他说，“好。”

“那我可以得到奖励吗？”

他的小朋友十几年来如一日，睁着亮晶晶的漂亮大眼睛，歪着脑袋，丝毫不掩饰眼底的期待，盯着他看，问他，我可以得到奖励吗？

“当然。”

他微微俯身，低头在他唇上落下一吻。温软绵长，跨过六年处在低谷的挣扎和各自孤身奋斗，带着他的体温，传给他。

李振洋的气息包裹着李英超，在那一刻，他的哥哥真的回到他身边了。

 

“叮。”电梯到了。


End file.
